1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to display holders, and more particularly to a display holder for assisting in the viewing and selection of picture frame corner samples, mat corner samples, flat materials, or three dimensional materials.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Picture frame shops commonly have a specific area for their customers to view picture frame corner samples and/or the corner samples of mats used in picture framing. These corner samples are placed on artwork or flat materials. The standard practice is to visually present the artwork in a horizontal position on large tables that are covered in a carpet-like material. Occasionally, the large table will have a slight angle built into it. However, customers are required to stretch their bodies over the area to properly view the creative sample compositions in making their selection.
Often, customers will bring in flat materials which have been rolled into cylinders. When the materials are placed on the table, they tend to roll up. To prevent this, the shop owner must place various objects on the materials which will obscure the composition, and make the selection more difficult.
Metal and wooden moulding picture frame corner samples are available in most picture frame shops, however, these samples occasionally come apart from repeated showings. Some have been known to come apart on top of the customers artwork. Sometimes, the customers own jewelry or hands will touch the artwork or flat materials in the process of making the selection of the proposed corner samples. Such actions often cause unrepairable damage to the artwork or flat materials. These situations arise because there is nothing readily available to cover the artwork or flat materials, and still allow a clear view.
For years, picture frame designers have been faced with the problem of keeping the picture frame mat corners samples spaced evenly at the desired dimensions if more than one mat was to be considered. If a true vertical view of the desired picture framing material is needed, it is necessary to physically hold up the artwork, the mat corner samples, and the picture frame sample.
Some picture framers try to place their customers art pieces with mat and corner samples on some type of board which is then placed on a large easel for viewing. The samples are usually hand held or clipped to the board or artwork, and occasionally magnets are used. The magnets and heavy clips tend to clutter the design. This technique also requires storage space for the frequently used large easels.
In creating mat designs for the artwork, a designer likes to relate his or her ideas using the exact locations of lines and cutouts which will be used on the mats for that particular job. The lines and cutouts are almost impossible to show on every color choice since there are hundreds available. Usually, the designer has to show a singular basic sample of a non-related color in hopes that the customer can visualize the total outcome of the custom job. Thus, it would be desirable to have an apparatus whereby a designer could place a desired mat color over flat material and show placement of various lines on the mat color, or show where desired changes on the flat material will or should occur without harming the mat color or the flat material.
If a purchaser is able to view a poster, photograph, artwork, or the like in its ultimate position with a clear view of color choices, styles of frames, and exactly how they will fit the composition, it would be much easier to finalize any type of picture frame sale. It would therefore be beneficial to both the customer, and the framer, to have a reasonably priced, easily operated device which can be placed in a near vertical position and has a clear protective cover and a means for securely holding mat and frame corner samples.
U.S Pat. No. 4,445,870 discloses an apparatus which utilizes a mirror above the artwork to give the customer an illusion of what the proposed corner samples will look like when completed. This apparatus does not allow the picture frame moulding corner sample to fit tightly against the chosen mat samples. It is also difficult for the shop owner or sales person to view the composition from the rear.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general by a display holder for displaying proposed arrangements of pictures, artwork, mats, picture frames, and the like, having a base support and a generally rectangular display base pivotally connected to thereto and a transparent rectangular cover/holding member pivotally connected to the display base to substantially cover the front surface of the display base with its corners aligned with the corners of the base. Guide lines on the front surface of the display base aid in strategically placing flat materials such as artwork, posters, photographs, mat corner samples, etc., on the display base. Clips on the cover/holding member allow flat materials such as mat samples to be releasably secured firmly against the cover/holding member. Flat materials are placed on the front surface of the display base and the transparent cover/holding member closed thereon and sample mat materials are secured on the front surface of the cover/holding member. An inclination adjustment member between the display base and the base support allows the assembled display to be raised and supported at selective angles relative to a vertical plane and sample picture frame materials may be placed on the corners of the display base and cover/holding member for properly viewing the displayed articles. An extension member may be connected to the base support which has a horizontal support member positionable in front of the bottom edge of the cover/holding member for receiving and supporting flat and three dimensional materials in front of the cover/holding member.